This invention relates to a receiver for optical communication.
Some optical communication systems use optical pulse or digital signals transmitted from transmitters to receivers. First, the receiver converts these optical signals to corresponding electrical pulse or digital signals. Then, the receiver compares the levels of the electrical signals to references in order to discriminate the states of the received optical signals.
Noise interference can vary the levels of the electrical signals. Such variations in the levels of the electrical signals may cause erroneous communication.